Mitsuaki Gamou
Mitsuaki Gamou (我望 光明, Gamō Mitsuaki), otherwise known as "the Red-Eyed Man" (赤い目の男, Akai Me no Otoko) due to his eyes occasionally glowing red, is the main antagonist of Kamen Rider Fourze. He is a scientist who is also the founder/school board director of Amanogawa High School and the mastermind of the Zodiarts attacks. He is also the Sagittarius Zodiarts (サジタリウス・ゾディアーツ, Sajitariusu Zodiātsu), the leader and the most powerful member of the Horoscopes. Background During the summer of 1969, in conjunction with Apollo 11 beginning its exploration, Gamou heard the Presenters calling out to him and promised to meet them someday. With that drive, Gamou became astronaut with connections to both NASA and the Russian Federal Space Agency before joining the OSTO, becoming "friends" with Rokuro Utahoshi and Kuniteru Emoto as they researched the powers of Cosmic Energy. However, receiving the Core Switch twenty years prior to the series, Rokuro and Gamou's friendship faltered as they take different routes of reverse engineering the Core Switch. In Gamou's mind, using the Cosmic Switch as the basis for a system that forcefully evolve the human body within mere seconds was the more ideal choice over Rokuro's idea for a safe transwarp system that would take years after he is dead. Three years after finishing them, Gamou has Emoto steals the Zodiarts Switches from Utahoshi before the OSTO Space Station exploded. Ten years prior to the series, with funding by Foundation X, Gamou built Amanogawa High School directly under an atmospheric vortex known as The Hole under the notion that it is ostensibly foster space exploration in future generations. But in reality, Gamou is masterminding the conditions to create the twelve Horoscopes switches so he can execute the Day of Awakening to reach the Presenters at the cost of the city's destruction. History Gamou usually remained on the sidelines while Kouhei Hayami or Sarina Sonoda distributed Switches in their Horoscopes forms, observing the events that unfold during the course of the at AGHS, doing his best to keep prying eyes away from his schemes. That is, unless, one of his Horoscopes members was disappointing him. If it was their first offense, he would confiscate their Switch, then grant a second chance in which the failure results with the user banished into what Emoto claimed to be the Dark Nebula as was the case with Ms. Sonoda. When Hayami failed, Gamou only stayed his hand when the principal manifested Eye of Laplace ability, deciding to have him seek out the remaining Horoscopes, so that their plans may be accelerated further. Using the Capricorn Zodiarts's ability, Gamou is ecstatic to learn that the Core Switch he thought was destroyed is in existance, but also on the school grounds. When Erin became the Aquarius Zodiarts, Gamou was approached by Gentaro Kisaragi when the boy needed information to help her. Gamou happily gave it to him, and mysteriously seemed to note that Gentaro somehow fit into the Horoscopes' plans. After Tomoko was sent into the Dark Nebula, Emoto assured him that he would deal with the rest of the Kamen Rider Club as they have served their purpose, Gamou transformed into the Sagittarius Zodiarts to the awe of his subordinates while stating he would eliminate the group should he fail. After learning that Emoto had been aiding the Kamen Rider Club as Tachibana, Gamou mortally wounds him in his Horoscopes form while easily defeating Fourze and Meteor. Upon returning to the lair of the Horoscopes, Gamou lamented over losing his last true friend. During the recruitment of Dark Yuki, he felt a kindred spirit within her as Yuki also heard the Presenters calling to her. When Dark Yuki was destroyed, he lamented on her for a few minutes. At that time, Gamou began to suspect Kengo to be the holder of the Core Switch. When Ran Kuroki is identified as the final Horoscopes member, Gamou reveals himself to the Kamen Rider Club and states his ideals. But when he is about to invoke the Day of Awakening, dismissing Hayami's sacrifice as blind loyalty rather thn friendship, Gamou finds himself unable to use the Horoscopes Switches after Kengo's Core Child powers fully manifest. After sending Leo to attack the Rabbit Hatch and lure out Kengo, who proceeds to leave Earth, Gamou arrives and crushes the Core Switch that maintains Kengo's life. Though he believes he will succeed this time, Sagittarius Nova finds himself facing Kamen Rider Fourze in his various forms before being defeated by Fourze's Rocket Rider Drill Great Kick attack. Upon finally accepting Gentaro's friendship, Gamou's body begins to evaporate into stardust before he leaves to spend his final moments alone while recreating the Core Switch, resurrecting Kengo. Personality Gamou is described by Emoto to be like the sun, a radiant figure of great intellect whose stubborness can harm those closest to him. He is very reserved and metaphorical. Though friends with Rokuro and Emoto, Gamou never truly was one as the concept was of no true importance to him. He seems to take pride in his role as an astronaut, using space metaphors in his speech and stating to the Kamen Rider Club that his desire to see the Presenters for the sake of exploring the unknown and evolving beyond humanity is a justified reason for his actions. Abilities Gamou himself is shown to possess supernatural powers such as giving a member of the Horoscopes the ability to assume Supernova form, and the ability to conduct hypnotic suggestion that he uses on outsiders to drive them away, thus keeping his true agenda a secret from prying eyes. - Nova= Once he goes Supernova, he obtains the form known as Sagittarius Nova (サジタリウス・ノヴァ, Sajitariusu Nova), where he trades his huge bow and heavy armor for a much lighter body. In this state, Gamou can perform a flying kick attack, similar to a Rider Kick, with his leg surrounded by an aura of Cosmic Energy resembling an arrow. He can also throw a Rider Punch-like attack - Aquarius= *'Height': 231 cm *'Weight': 187 kg By using the Aquarius Switch, the Mitsuaki can transform into the Aquarius Zodiarts. Mitsuaki used this form to restore the Core Switch and revive Kengo Utahoshi in Finale: Youthful Galaxy. }} Musical Themes Gamou has a leitmotif, titled "the Red-Eyed Man", and it is prominent in scenes when he meets with the Horoscopes. Etymology The kanji that comprises Gamou's given name can be translated as "bright light" (光明, kōmei), which is one of the epithets of the Greek god Apollo. Apollo also was the god of archery, linking Gamou to Sagittarius the Archer. Trivia *The Sagittarius Zodiarts has oddly a bird theme despite the sign being that of a centaur archer. The reason is because the secretarybird's scientific name is Sagittarius serpentarius. **Hilariously enough, that last bit would also reference Ophiuchus (as Serpentarius is Ophiuchus' old Latin-based name), which is often considered to be the unofficial 13th sign of the Astrological Zodiac. *In the last episode,probably as a sort of redemption,he briefly transforms into the Aquarius Zodiarts to restore the Core Switch and so revive Kengo Utahoshi . Category:Villains Category:AGHS Staff Category:Evil Category:Kamen Rider Fourze Category:Leader Category:Horoscopes Category:OSTO Category:Deceased Characters Category:Kamen rider like